


Ai Vist Le Androides

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Connor is overwhelmed with all the emotions that he can feel now.After a little push from outside, he goes to Markus and gets the help he wanted. And eventually more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We slave away all the year 'round, so we can earn a few coins.  
> And just in a month's time, I saw the wolf, the fox, the hare.  
> There is nothing left, I saw the hare, the fox, the wolf.
> 
> I saw the androids.

After the revolution, not all androids were happy.

Many found comfort in their previous owners, many were happy to continue their jobs but now being treated with respect. They weren't just machines anymore.

And Connor?

Connor was walking through the park without a destination in mind. For him, the revolution and his deviancy was a complete mess. The police gladly took him in and wanted him for his abilities. He, as well as the other police androids, were now treated like other officers.

But he had nowhere to go after his shifts.

He didn't feel the need to have an apartment of his own and knew that while Hank offered his couch, he couldn't accept it. He already felt too overwhelmed with everything. He wished he could just return to being a machine, not needing to deal with emotions.

His LED flickered yellow at the thought.

"Lauf Liebes lauf, und pass gut auf dich auf, der Herr der schwarzen Mühle will dich heute Nacht zur Frau."

Connor's thoughts were interrupted as his audio processors picked up someone singing in the distance.

"Da ward' sie eine Schwalbe, entflog ihm Himmelwärts', der Müller aber flug als Falke ihr schon hinterher. Sie ward' zu einem Ross so weiß, sprang durch das erste Gras, er aber war der Sattel der ihr fest am Rücken saß."

> language detected: german  
> analysing audio . . .

"Lauf Liebes lauf, und pass gut auf dich auf, der Herr der schwarzen Mühle will dich heute Nacht zur Frau."

> song found: Die wilde Jagd by Faun  
> searching for 'die wilde jagd' . . .  
> result found: 'The Wild Hunt is a folklore motif that historically occurs in European folklore. Wild Hunts typically involve a ghostly or supernatural group of ...'

"Sie ward' zum weißen Hasen, und lief die halbe Nacht, der Müller aber ward' zum Fuchs und setzte ihr gleich nach. Sie ward' ein Schiff auf hoher See, und fuhr weit fort vom Land, er aber war der Steuermann der fest am Ruder stand. Lauf Liebes lauf, und pass gut auf dich auf, der Herr der schwarzen Mühle will dich heute Nacht zur Frau."

Connor walked closer, until the man came into his view. He was sitting crosslegged on a blanket draped over a spot of grass and sang with his eyes closed, gently swaying with the breeze that the evening had brought.

"So ging diese verhexte Jagd nun schon die lange Nacht, sodass der Müller voller Gier den Morgen übersah. Das Mädchen ward' zum Morgenlicht, das durch des Tales' schien. Der schwarze Müller fand ein End' und ward' nicht mehr gesehen. Lauf Liebes lauf, im Morgenlicht nach Haus', den Müller siehst du nimmermehr, die wilde Jagd ist aus."

The man opened his eyes as the song ended to look at Connor and smiled.

> starting face recognition  
> scanning . . .  
> Error 404 - no match found  
> world wide search advised  
> authorisation needed

"Hello, wanderer of the night." the man greeted, smile widening.

"Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the android sen- uh, nevermind." Connor averted the gaze.

_'I can't even introduce myself anymore...'_

"It is nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Alex, a witch of the Ore Mountains."

> searching for 'witch'  
> result found: 'Witch redirects to: Witchcraft. Witchcraft or witchery broadly means the practice of and belief in magical skills and abilities exercised by solitary practitioners and groups. . .'  
> searching for 'ore mountains'  
> result found: 'The Ore Mountains (German Erzgebirge, Czech Krušné hory) are a mountain range in Germany and the Czech Republic . . .'

The man tilted his head to look at Connor's LED. "I believe you are thinking. What's an android thinking about me?"

"I was searching online for the meaning of witchcraft and the location of the ore mountains. My scans were incomplete before... and..."

"And?"

"And I was wondering who you were. Thank you for telling me, but I don't have any strong opinions about your beliefs or heritage."

Alex laughed at that, but not in a mocking way, Connor thought. "You are very interesting, Connor. I see you are a very analytical being, but you seem quite troubled inside. What were you before the revolution?"

"I'm a RK800, used as negotiator and detective. I was designed by CyberLife to investigate and deal with deviant androids and assist the Detroit City Police Department."

The witch hummed. "No wonder your heart is in chaos."

"I don't have a heart." Connor answered.

"And I'm made out of wood." Alex immediately responded, grinning. "I bet you are working a lot to ignore your inner voices, Connor."

"I- " Connor hesitated, LED switching between yellow and red. "I do feel... confused. I think I understand what you mean by chaos."

The witch turned to reach for the bag at his side and pulled out a deck of cards. "If you want, I can help you look into the mirror to your heart. I am sure it would help."

Connor blinked in confusion, but then sat down in front of the witch. "I am hoping you wont charge me a lot for this. A lot of card readers use various ways of manipulating to get people to-"

"The insight to an android's inner self is enough for me. And tarot is only a hobby of mine, so no worries, detective. I'm not even that good at it!" he man laughed.

Connor nodded awkwardly and stared at the cards in front of him.

"Take a breath to clear your mind. Then, concentrate on your feelings as you mix these cards. Let yourself be guided from your emotions and stop mixing the cards when you feel ready."

The brunette followed the instructions and after a minute, he collected the cards with slightly shaking hands.

The witch laid the cards out before him. "Now pick with your left hand four cards, and again, let yourself be guided by your inner self. Place them like this."

He showed the way of placing the four cards and Connor picked them, irritated by the instruction to pick with his feelings but trying his best.

"Alright. Now let's see..." Alex hummed and turned around the first card. "Ah. You feel... like too much, perhaps? Overwhelmed?"

"I feel overwhelmed by all these... emotions... that I can feel now, after going deviant."

Alex smiled a little in sympathy and turned around the next card. "As result, you wish for structure. For a plan, guiding your life in a strict line you can easily follow?"

"Yes!" Connor exclaimed, surprised as he realized that this was indeed what he really wanted.

"And on the outside..." the witch turned over the next card. "I don't know how much you realize it, but you show a certain distance and... you could say cruelty, to others and yourself."

"Cruelty?"

"Yes. Shutting people out of your life is very cruel, mostly to yourself, but also to them. Being ignored and ignoring beings is hurtful."

Connor stared at the ground, thinking about that statement. His LED turned red, and he felt like crying. All these emotions were too much, he didn't know how to deal with it all.

"It's okay, Connor. Let's see what could help you, alright?" the witch said softly, hoping to calm the android down. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"There are two ways of solving your troubles. I would advise you to let yourself read them to you as well."

The android let out a shaky breath he didn't need, and mixed under Alex's instructions the cards again, then placing another four cards, but differently, like two pathways.

"Then let's see, your first way is..." the witch stopped after turning the cards around. He picked them up to look at the two cards closer. "That can't... are you kidding me?"

Connor tilted his head in curiosity.

"The first way is a drastic change, it's a way to return to virtue. Regarding your case it represents going back to your state without emotions to trouble you."

"A reset." Connor breathed out. "I did wish a few times to just be a machine again. I was never meant to feel-"

A memory from a snowy garden tried to enter his mind. Connor almost felt the cold again, but quickly pushed the memory down.

The witch slowly reached out to place his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Things often aren't what they were meant to be. Just like people. Even if you are a machine, you can't go back to what you were designed to do, right?"

Connor nodded. He felt horrible. He wished he had never agreed to take a look at his inner feelings.

"My mother once had an old coffee machine and used it to cook noodles. I bet it felt as out of place as you do right now."

"Are you comparing me to a coffee machine?"

"You started with reducing yourself to a simple machine!" Alex laughed. "Now, look at the second path before you turn to a life of emotional abstinence."

The witch turned the cards of the other path and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "A future with... what the... I am sorry, but I honestly don't think freeing yourself of the little structure you have and concentrating on being creative won't help you much... Connor, what do you associate with freedom and creativity? What is the first that comes to your mind?"

"Markus." Connor answered without thinking. The android had lived with an artist, told him he liked to be creative as well, and who could represent freedom more than the former leader of the android revolution?

"Then go to him. You want structure and a way to deal with the overwhelming emotions, and maybe this Markus can help you find inner peace." the witch smiled, then put his cards away to search for something else in his bag. "I don't know if it helps androids too, but maybe it is the thought that counts."

He takes out a small pouch and gives it Connor.

> analysing substances . . .  
> cotton fabric, passionflower and valerian detected  
> searching for 'uses of passionflower and valerian'  
> result found: 'Studies have shown that passion flower may be just as effective as synthetic drugs for generalized anxiety disorder. It’s common to see passion flower combined with other calming herbs such as valerian roots . . .'

"Thank you, Alex. I appreciate your gift."

"You're welcome. Now go find the person of your desires." Alex said with a wink.

"That is a... very unique way to say that." Connor answered. "But thank you for everything. Have a good night."

"Same. May our paths cross one day again."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the night, and while Markus didn't mind much given he didn't need sleep, he wondered who would come to him this late.

He made his way over to the door and opened it to reveal Connor. Connor was fiddling with something in his hands and his LED flickered red and yellow.

"Connor? What's wrong?"

"I-" the brunette stopped, thinking hard. "I don't know where to start explaining my... situation."

Markus made a small noise in sympathy. "Come in, we can talk on the couch."

The android guided the other to the living room and they sat down on the comfortable couch, accompanied by soft piano music in the background.

"Maybe you can start from the beginning, Connor?"

Connor nodded and looked at the cotton pouch in his hands. Fiddling with it felt almost as soothing as tossing his coin, which Hank still had. He reminded himself to get it back soon.

"I experience immense difficulties when it comes to feeling emotions. I- I feel so overwhelmed with it all. I don't know what to do, I only want it to stop being too much." Connor confessed. "I was told that you could help me. And... I really don't want to cause you trouble. You should not worry about me. But I see resetting myself as the only other option if-"

Markus instantly had his hands on Connor's shoulders. "What?! Connor, you can't reset yourself now! You risked so much to be free, of all androids you had to fight the most to even turn deviant! Why would you throw that away?"

"Because I don't want it." Connor curled a bit into himself, still not looking at Markus. "I don't want this endless freedom, it makes me feel useless and scared... All of the emotions I am feeling now are too much, it's like drowning and being crushed at the same time..."

"I will help you in every way I can, Connor. I'll think of something, I promise." Markus said as he pulled Connor into a hug.

Connor shook his head and buried his face into Markus' shoulder. "I don't want to be a burden, Markus. I know you're very busy, I shouldn't even have come here... Why did I get talked into this in the first place...?"

Markus sighed and pulled away to stare the other down. "Listen. You are not a burden. I always have time for friends and I am glad you came to me. Do you understand or do you need that on paper?" he finished his sentence with a crinkle of his eyes and a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Markus." Connor smiled back, his LED finally turning blue for once. 

"So, who do I have to thank for talking you into coming here?" 

Connor's smile widened a fraction and he held out the small cotton bag to his friend. "A witch."

The other android blinked in surprise. "A witch?"

"A witch." the brunette nodded. "He noticed I felt troubled and offered help by reading cards to me. He also gave me these herbs against nervousness and fear."

"You are unbelievable, Connor." Markus chuckled, and leaned closer to smell the herbs. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

The other android sighed. "It's my day off..."

"Then how about this, you stay to help me with the house. I have a free weekend as well and finally want to properly store all of Carl's paintings, rearrange the atelier, etcetera. I could use someone with your analysing abilities."

"Sounds good."

\- ~ -

Hours went by quickly as they got to work. 

And with every hour grew Markus more irritated. Connor wanted to help sorting out all the different paint cans and setting aside ones that weren't good anymore. Markus only had one problem with that. He could barely turn his back to Connor before the detective had paint in his mouth. That itself wasn't even too bad, except given the fact that he found Connor very attractive.

'Him licking things just adds up to the cute puppy look...' he thought and only realized a few moments after that he was staring, Connor looking back in curiousity. He flushed and quickly turned around. 

"I'm sorry, I'll try to not analyze substances when you're looking."

"It's fine, Connor. You don't have to apologize." Markus assured. "How are you doing?"

Connor smiled a little. "Better. I like feeling useful and analyzing takes my mind off thinking about emotions."

"Glad to hear that. Maybe you should actually take some days off to sort everything out. Being a detective causes a lot of emotions, I imagine."

Connor froze in place, staring at Markus with wide eyes.

"I can't! I wouldn't know what to do, I don't even have a place to stay!"

Markus turned back around with a similar expression. "What?! Before I offer you to help me with politics, why didn't you tell me? You can stay as long as you want."

"I don't want to be a bother, and I don't need an apartment for just myself..." 

The android sighed, and walked over to very lightly slap the back of Connor's head. "You aren't. Stay with me. I could use the company."

Markus noticed the way Connor relaxed at the phrasing of him being useful and felt the spontaneous urge to hit everyone that used to work on Connor's model to make him that insecure. 

"Okay, Con. You'll take some days off and we'll work only on pure feelings and your self esteem."

"Con?" Connor asked in a slightly higher voice.

_'He's too cute... I wish he will stay forever!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I present to you:   
> Forts, Markus doing the 'Teaching Androids Art™ - by Carl Manfred' and Connor playing his theme song. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It took them many hours more to finish everything before they sat down on the couch again.

"Thanks Con, you were a great help."

Connor nodded, a smile making it's way across his face.

"Thank you, Markus. It was fun."

The older android seemed to think for a moment before he got up. "I have an idea. Stay right there!" He left the room and returned a few minutes after with heavy heating blankets. He pulled the coffee table away and slowly pushed the one couch against the other. Connor lifted his legs before they connected.

"Markus, what-"

"Shh, you'll see."

Markus then moved the chairs over, placing them over another to make four pillars made out of chairs and then draped light blankets over everything to cover the couch cocoon. As final touch he stuffed the heavy blankets inside, shortly after followed by pillows. When he crawled into the fort/couch cocoon himself, he could see a very confused Connor staring at him. He placed a heavy blanket over each of them and then turned on their heating function before giving Connor and himself a pillow to hug.

"Comfortable?"

"I think so, yes." Connor said with hesitation, gripping the pillow tightly.

"Listen, Connor. I don't want to make you unnecessarily uncomfortable, okay? So please, if you ever feel like I'm doing things too fast or that it's too much, tell me. I want to help you experience your emotions as slowly as possible."

"I promise to tell you everything. Thanks again, Markus."

"Good." The other smiled happily. "So tell me, what kind of pure, good emotions did you feel so far?"

Connor thought for a second. "I felt... happiness, when Hank started to open up to me and we became friends. I like dogs, and I really like to pet Sumo when I visit Hank. Then... I feel warm inside when I do a good job, when a mission was successful and... someone appreciates that. Yes. I like the feeling when I know I helped people."

Markus blinked. He waited for a few seconds for Connor to say more, but he didn't.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. Right now with this heating blanket, pillows and all, I feel very content, I think." Connor smiled brightly.

"Then let's stay like this for a while before we move on." Markus suggested, and laid down on his back to think about ways to help Connor.

\- ~ -

"Being creative can trigger a very good feeling in you, Con. It is like a mixture between being proud, feeling happy and feeling content." Markus explained two hours later, when they were taking apart the couch fort. "I think you should try it."

After they were done, was Markus gesturing for Connor to take a seat by the piano.

Connor blinked, seeming to be in thought. "What shall I play?"

"That doesn't matter. You can play whatever you want. Maybe something that reflects yourself?"

Markus gave him an encouraging look and wondered what he would play.

Connor put his left hand over the keys first, playing a dark but soft tune. Then his right hand joined, but the music stayed relatively dark. It had a mysterious aspect to it, and Markus wondered if that mysterious tune is intended to push it into a genre of mystery & crime solving with that hint of action.

It got faster, Connor showing off his motoric skills and changing it a little more dramatic. Then, Markus thought he was bringing the song to an end, but instead Connor played softer. It was hard to hear if that melody was meant to be tragic or peaceful. He slowly played towards the end and then looked at Markus, wanting his thoughts.

"You played about yourself, right? But not puppy Connor with freetime, you played the serious detective solving a crime."

Connor blinked in confusion. "Markus, I am always carrying the title of a detective. I don't turn into a canine after leaving the police station."

"Figure of speech. It was an amazing piece though. Thanks for playing, I enjoyed listening."

The younger android brought his hand up to his chest as he answered.

"I think I understand what feeling you mentioned."

"Great!" Markus grinned and took Connor's free hand. "Next, let us paint something!"

In a matter of minutes was Markus proudly setting up a blank canvas and urged Connor to paint.

"Markus, I don't think-"

"Con, I believe in you. When I painted my first painting, it was an illusion. A perfect copy of real life. You know, that was when Carl taught me how to actually paint. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine something that didn't exist. I let my feelings guide my hand across the canvas and I didn't open my eyes until I was done. Try it!"

Connor's let out a shaky breath to steady himself and then picked up the brush.

As he painted was Markus feeling what Carl saw in him. He was truly lucky to have had this man in his life, not as owner, but as father.

"I- I think I'm done." Connor said after a while and opened his eyes. He looked at the painting before turning to Markus. "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Markus asked as he admired the painting. It was a hyper realistic painting that was showing the true potential of Connor. The older android noticed that it even succeeded his own motoric abilities. 

The painting was a woman breaking free from plastic wrapping around her, but there was a calm and peaceful expression on her face. Barely visible in the blue and green background was the silhouette of a huge snake doing the form of an 8 as it bit it's tail.

"You said this is about happy emotions, but the painting is a little..."

"I think it's beautiful. I can see freedom, and the change to good."

Connor put the brush and colour palette down on a nearby table to stand next to Markus. "That's what I tried to paint... but it still looks a little sad..."

Markus nodded, taking another close look. "All these details... I could never be that precise. After all, you're the most advanced android that CyberLife ever managed to create."

After that statement only met silence, Markus turned around to see Connor curling into himself with his LED turning in a solid red.

"Connor? What's wrong?"

Connor suddenly looked up, as if he snapped out of something. His LED changed to yellow for a second before it turned blue. "I'm fine. I just remembered something."

"Why am I not buying this, I wonder?" Markus asked sarcastically and walked over to put his arm around Connor's shoulders. "I remember a certain android promising to tell me everything concerning emotions."

"I remembered a file. When I infiltrated the CyberLife tower, I looked if I could find anything else that could be useful..."

"And?"

Connor stepped closer to hide his face in Markus' chest. "I found out about a new android series... the RK900..."

"Are they detectives too?"

Connor wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "I'm only a prototype, Markus. I was never meant to... you know... live and be produced as an actual series. The RK900 would have replaced me."

"Oh Con..." Markus sighed, hugging Connor back. "I'm so glad you became one of us. You mean a lot."

"Is there a name for the feeling you get when someone tells you they are happy you are alive? ...I think I like that feeling."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this chapter a bit early, since I wont be at home tomorrow and decided to just fuck it :D
> 
> Today I present you: Hank the Dad™ is so done and Connor made a new, eight legged friend :)

"Anderson, in my office!"

Hank rolled with his eyes as he entered the station around noon and heard the annoyed call of his boss. He made his way into the office and let himself fall down on one of the chairs across Fowler.

"What?"

"That's my line, Hank. What the fuck is wrong with your an- uh, Connor?"

Hank's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?! What do you mean, isn't he at his desk?"

"No, the fucking _android president_ , Markus himself, called me. He wanted to call in Connor as sick and that he needs the week off. You sure you don't know anything?"

Hank sighed, shaking his head. "No. Did he say anything else? I thought androids can't get sick?? If he somehow infected himself with some shit by licking goddamn evidence again I swear-"

"Hank. Not now. I'm busy as fuck. You will have to work alone or get a substitute for the week since I can't turn down the android president with a request like that."

"Great..." Hank muttered.

"And find out what's the matter with him, but don't treat that like it is it's own case to neglect others. Now go back to work." Fowler said with a finishing tone and turned to his computer screen.

The lieutenant rose from his seat and decided to first get a coffee and then call Connor what the fuck is going on.

Once at his desk, he punched in the number Connor once gave him and called him. After a second, a female voice reached his ears.

 

**_"The number you're trying to reach is currently not avaiable, your call will be redirected."_ **

_'Did he give me the number of CyberLife or something?'_

_"Hello, this is Markus speaking. Who is this?"_

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson." Hank answered instinctively. "Care to explain what the fuck is up with Connor?"

_"Oh, you are Hank? Well, Connor isn't feeling well so he is taking the week off."_

"Since when can androids get sick?!"

_"We can't. He came to me friday night with what I'd call mental breakdown-"_

"A WHAT?!"

_"-and I'm taking him in for the week to work on his problems. I'm sure Con didn't tell you anything so you don't worry about him."_

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a Connor thing to do. Prick avoided me for a good half of the week so far. Can I... uh... do anything to help?"

_"You could come over tonight, with your dog, if you want."_

"Okay. Yeah, of course."

_"See you then, Hank. I'll make you some dinner."_

"Please, if it's like the rabbit food Connor made me once-"

_"I know how to cook according to taste and not health standards. But give Connor some credit, he has no caregiver programs and only wants the best for you."_

"Yeah, I know. See ya."

\- ~ -

Hank knocked on the huge door in front of him. Markus opened the door with a wide smile and gestured him inside.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you in person, Connor told me only good things about you. Thanks for taking care of the kid."

Markus almost blushed at that statement. "O-Of course, he's a good friend and great company. Oh, and... Connor doesn't know you're coming. He's in the living room calibrating, or as simple people would say, playing the piano."

The lieutenant followed the other into the living room, Sumo on his heels.

"Jesus Christ, I get hand cramps from watching. What that piece called? Electric shock in D minor?"

"Hank!" Connor jumped a little, stopping his fingers to turn and look at him. "Sumo!"

The android got up to walk over and let his head hang a little. "I'm sorry, Hank. I shouldn't have shut you out of my life like that... And sorry I didn't call you or anythi-"

He got interrupted as Hank pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, son. You okay?"

Connor nodded. "I just had too many emotions at once and it's all still new to me..."

"No need to explain yourself." Hank assured and released him, so that Sumo could greet the brunette as well. The dog jumped up and knocked him over, then crawling on top of him to cuddle and lick his face.

The android laughed at the action, causing Hank to smile as well.

Markus walked in with a dining tablet, gesturing to the table. "I didn't know your tastes, so I went for a simple burger with rucola salad, chicken..."

He grinned when Hank scrunched his face in distaste as he mentioned the healthier components, before he continued.

"...and extra bacon and cheese. I'm sure you will like it."

Hank went to sit at the table and felt his mouth watering when Markus set the burger in front of him. "Holy shit. Thanks, Markus."

Markus only smiled and vanished again to the kitchen to reappear with a large glass filled with beer.

"I somehow missed that. You're welcome, Hank."

Connor looked up from playing with Sumo to quickly scan the food and beverage. "Markus, that bacon alone has-"

"A very good taste to it." the older android finished. He walked over to Connor and sat down beside him to also pet the large dog.

"Do all androids love animals?" asked Hank as he observed the two.

"I believe androids are in general friendly people. But I'm sure Connor is special with his... fondness towards animals."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

Markus sighed and held his head. "Yesterday while cleaning up the cellar he accidentally stepped on a spider and broke some of it's legs. Now he's nursing it back to health."

Hank set his burger down to do a face palm and then dramatically dragged his hand across his face. "Seriously, Connor?"

"Lyco can't hunt at the moment, I broke all four legs on his right side. So I'm getting him enough food to survive."

"Unbelievable... did you also make little casts for the legs and gave him a 'get well soon' balloon?"

"Many spiders actually spin a cast around broken legs with their silk. Do you want to take a look, lieutenant?"

Hank let his head hang down, giving up. "If you promise he won't crawl over my food."

"He's in a glass, wolf spiders wander around a lot, they hunt without webs."

"Aren't wolf spiders fucking huge??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wanted to write Markus giving Hank at least alcohol-free beer or a light beer mixed with lemonade.  
> But what can I say... the voice in my head screaming "RADLER IST KEIN ALKOHOL!!" made me give Hank an actual beer.
> 
> So, either you are old, responsible and can stomach enough alcohol, or you really shouldn't drink.   
> Or listen to the song 'radler ist kein alkohol'... really... don't google it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this very cute Conkus series, go check it out if you're interested :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052444

Hank left a few hours later, and Markus was happy about Connors progress.

"So, what do you say? Think you can handle the spectrum of good emotions?"

Connor hesitated, but then nodded and took the hand Markus held out.

The other guided him towards the couch and then shed his skin, silently asking Connor to connect with him.

The moment he did, was Markus flooding his mind with positive feelings.

It lasted for only a minute, but it left Connor speechless and he was sure that he was close crying.

"You okay, Con?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I... I feel great."

Markus grinned happily. "So, how about you help me with politics this week? I have a few meetings and I'm sure you as a negotiator will be a huge help with preparing speeches."

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin anything..."

"We really need to work on your self esteem with this. You are wonderful, Connor. Everything will be alright."

\- ~ -

Tuesday afternoon, after preparing said speeches and letting Connor choose a suit for him, was Markus sitting in a conference to discuss further changes regarding legal rights for androids.

In the meanwhile, was Connor trying to bring himself in with the other guests, mostly husbands and wifes of the other conference members.

He felt terribly out of place.

He had no idea how to integrate himself into the environment, he couldn't chat with the others about family planning or drink champagne like the other, more silent, guests.

Connor got pulled out of his thoughts when a very elegant looking woman approached him.

> starting face recognition  
> scanning . . .  
> match found: Porter, Joseph; born 02.01.1994; living in . . .  
> no criminal record found

"Excuse me, but I have to get to know you. You are gorgeous, honey."

The android blinked in confusion, but slowly extended his hand. "My name is Connor, I'm the android accompanying Markus."

"I'm Josephine, but call me Josie. Say, I never saw such a pretty model like you before!"

"I am an RK800, a police detective prototype."

Josie clapped her hands together, smiling wide. "A detective! How interesting. Are you here for Markus' safety or are you his partner?"

"I'm his friend." Connor explained, returning the smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You could say I'm a little detective myself, I always let curiosity take over me! But really, you have just such. A. Cute. Face." she punctuated every word with a light clap. "Compared to you I am such a trash queen, girl!"

Connor tilted his head a little. "Excuse me if it may sound rude, that is not my intention. But my scans told me your name is Joseph Porter. Can I ask about your preferred sex?"

"I like it rough." Josie winked. "Jokes aside, honey. Thanks for asking. I am transgender and want to be Josephine at all times."

The android leaned in closer and stared at the woman before suddenly pulling back. "I updated your ID. There is now your correct name and a more fitting photo for you, Josie."

"Aw, thanks!" the woman chuckled. "You're a doll! Hey, you know what? This conference will go on for a while and all these formal things aren't my thing, I only attend for my husband's sake. How about we sneak away into the bathroom?"

"I am sorry, but I think your intentions aren't exactly... appropriate."

The woman opened her bag to show off her make-up case and brushes. "Always prepared. Come on, you would look stunning! Don't you want to feel pretty and impress your friend?"

Connor thought for a second. "Being 'pretty' is not an emotion I felt so far. It would be very nice of you to show me."

"Yes! Girl, you will be S-T-U-N!"

The two of them disappeared into the neutral restrooms, and Josie put her make-up on the counter next to the sink.

"Okay, Con. What do you feel would be _you?"_

"Markus calls me Con a lot, too..." Connor noticed. "I don't know."

"How cute! Okay so tell me, what sounds more like... you? Sweet little Connie, or elegant royal Cornelia?"

"My name is Connor." he answered and tilted his head in confusion. "But I would not define myself as sweet or little. I am capable of unarmed combat and of handling weapons, without hesitation, if the situation requires me to do so."

Josie hummed, and looked at her palette. "So how about elegant, but dangerous Mrs. Cornelia Smith?"

"Alright." Connor agreed and let the woman start working. "I am not missing the certain irony in the situation, Josie. You are covering up little imperfections that were perfectly designed to make me appear more human."

"It's not ironic. This isn't about integrating, about looking appealing to others. I told you, you'll feel pretty! And oh girl, you will feel like 'bitch, move. I won't hesitate to kill, I am already slaying'!"

"That is a feeling?"

"It is. You will love it!"

After she finished the face, Josephine stared at Connor's eyes.

"You look so amazing, honey. I wish I were a natural beauty like you."

"I am artificial, considering I am an android."

Josie gasped and held her hand to her chest. "Girl. Android or not, don't call yourself a fake or plastic bitch. You are gorgeous!"

"Thank you. I think I feel flustered..."

Josephine was quick with her equipment and soon after was Connor done.

"Oh my. Honey, work it!" She cheered and turned Connor so that he could see himself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I... I do feel physically attractive? I can see the aesthetic features fitting my appearance."

"You are stunning, Connie! Now go out there and show yourself confident with your looks!" Josie said and looked at her phone. "Oh, looks like we busied ourselves for quite a while. The conference is over!"

Connor nodded hesitantly, then followed the woman outside the restroom.

"Josie, there you are. I wondered where you were." a man called out as Josephine and Connor made their way back.

"Alright then, I'm sure we will meet again soon, Connor! Oh, or perhaps... Can I have your number?"

"Of course." Connor closed his eyes for a moment and touched Josie's phone.

"Thanks, girl! See ya!"

Connor returned a sudden hug and then searched for Markus.

He found him standing next to the exit, obviously searching for him.

"Markus!"

The other android looked over and froze as Connor approached him. His make-up was bold, a prominent red eyeliner, long, black lashes and finally dark but soft lips giving Connor a still elegant look.

"Connor? What...?"

"I met someone and she taught me the emotion of 'feeling pretty'. What do you think?"

Markus opened and closed his mouth a few times before he held his hand out to connect. Connor accepted and immediately felt the adoration, awe and pride towards him.

"Let's get home, I think I want to catch your beauty on canvas." Markus suggested, and kept his hold on Connor's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry for what I am about to do to Connor.
> 
> Connor is a cute cinnamon roll and I have no idea why we are all hurting him in our fics!! ;v;

**! - WARNING: EXTREME HEAT EXPOSURE DETECTED - !**

> running cooling systems at 115 %

**! - WARNING: VARIOUS SMALL PARTICLES DETECTED - !**

> breathing simulation stopped

~~**! - WARN-** ~~

> alerts turned off

**> NEW OBJECTIVE: GET OUT ALIVE !**

 

Connor ran through the complex, the fire around him licking at his clothes and skin.

He had a job to do. _A mission._

It was barely two weeks after Connor went to Markus. After the older android told him he was fine to go back to work, he explored the other spectrum of emotions.

Frustration and annoyance towards Gavin. Schadenfreude when Gavin tripped and covered himself with his burning hot coffee.

Sadness. Anger. Indifference. Disgust. He learned a lot and could now cope with all thanks to Markus explaining and helping him when he returned to him in the evening after his shifts ended.

Right now? He felt fear.

He already knew the fear that came with life threatening situations. The mind shuts off, the body seems to move on his own. A heavy weight in the chest that begs to be explored when the time comes. A slight shaking that the body can't understand, but the heart knows and shoves everything down.

Connor continued to run, his head only providing his functions of precontructing events to ensure the safety of his actions.

The android scanned every room, making sure he left no one behind as he escaped.

> scanning . . .  
> possible escape route found: 12 % chance of survival  
> possible escape route found: 27 % chance of survival  
> possible escape route found: 63 % chance of survival

_'Shit, time is running out!'_

**> NEW OBJECTIVE: GET BACK TO MARKUS!**

_'Markus? Yes. I want to see Markus again.'_

> following escape route: 63 % chance of survival

With a loud crash, he jumped out of a window and repositioned himself to hopefully land in the tree nearby.

Luckily, the wind wasn't working against him and the tree could help to soften his fall.

"Connor! What the fuck!!"

Hank was next to him within seconds.

_'Hank... Hank is here. But... I want to see Markus... Why is my objective seeing Markus?'_

Connor opened his eyes and removed his arms from his face.

> scanning . . .  
> no major injuries detected

"Connor!" Hank lifted him enough to position his head on his lap. "Shit, are you okay, son?!"

"Hm. 'ffrmitiv." Connor mumbled, mouth closed.

"What's wrong?"

Connor slowly sat up and reached with his hand inside his mouth to pull out a chip and a small plastic bag. With his other he pulled out a knife from his shirt pocket.

"I have found evidence."

The android could see Hank's eyebrow twitching before he slapped him.

"Evidence?! Are you insane?!" he shouted. "You run inside a fucking house, that drug dealers very successfully are burning to the fucking ground, for evidence?!"

Connor brought his hand up to his cheek. "No, I wanted to ensure there was no one inside before it was too late." He slowly stood up and brought the evidence to another officer.

"Okay then. Be like that."

Connor turned to Hank and sighed. "Like what? I am sorry that I want to keep my composure at the crime scene. It isn't their business that I'm hurt, dirty and scared as fuck right now."

"Did... did you just say fuck?" Hank blinked in confusion before he caught up. "Is it okay to drop you off at Markus' place or...?"

"I can repair myself. It would be great if you could get me to his house, Hank."

\- ~ -

A while later, the two were on the way to Markus when Connor pointed to the side.

"Hank, I changed my mind. Drop me off here."

"This is a park. Did you hit your head too hard?"

"I'm fine. Please, Hank."

The lieutenant parked at the side to let Connor out.

"Is it about Markus?"

"No, what about him?"

Hank sighed heavily. "Son, talk to me. I noticed the way you two look at each other, and if there's trouble in paradise, I can help you out."

"I... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Hank."

"C'mon, kid. You two obviously like each other!"

"Yes, we're good friends?" Connor tilted his head in confusion.

"You... ugh... okay, we'll talk about that on monday. Get yourself fixed already and don't hang around like this in a park like that. Got it?"

"Got it." Connor smiled. "By the way, do you still have my calibration coin?"

"Wondered when you'd find the balls to demand it back." Hank mused and pulled it out of his pocket before flicking it to the android, who caught it easily.

"Thanks. See you on monday, Hank."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you do me a favor, though?"

"What is it?"

Hank grinned. "Now I know you can curse, could you kindly tell detective Reed what you truly think the next time he gets on your nerves?"

"That is not appropriate, but I think I will make an exception for both of our amusements."

They chuckled at the idea before Connor gave a short wave and disappeared into the park. It was a stupid idea, he looked horrible, but something inside him told him to not go directly back to Markus.

He was barely halfway through when he spotted a group of men beating up someone.

"Hey! Detroit City Police! Stop that immediately!"

The men jumped and without even looking ran away, each to a different direction. He walked up to the man lying on the ground and quickly recognized him as he helped him sit up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex?"

"What a surprise to see you, Connor. Thanks for saving me."

Connor gave the witch a short smile. "Why were they beating you up?"

"Weh dir, Heide, das ist ihr Zorn... I'm used to it by now." Alex weakly smiled back. "We are similar, you know? You androids were always being treated like humans."

"What do you mean?"

The witch looked up to the stars above. "Your people were bought and often treated like slaves. You were hated. You were hunted. I saw it on the news when they were trying to destroy you all. Ironic how history repeated itself a hundred years after. Humans do horrible things to other humans. Now that I think about it... humans are treating all living beings like shit sometimes."

"Is that what you think about the human race?" Connor asked, curious. He learned and experienced hate towards him, people disliking androids, but he had never heard critics to humans before, except sometimes when Hank was in a bad mood.

"I think we aren't superior, we are animals like every other being. But we are the most cruel creatures of them all."

Connor frowned a little and sat down across Alex. Now, the other also had a better view on the android.

"What happened to you?"

"You could say I had a rough shift."

"I can see that." the witch laughed. "But otherwise you look good. You seem calm, I assume you went to your place of freedom and creativity, what was his name... Mark?"

"Markus."

"Ah, yes. Excuse me. So, did you?"

Connor wiped some thirium from under his nose, only to have it slowly flow back.

"I went to him, he helped me a lot. Thank you for that. And the herbs, of course."

Alex nodded and reached for his bag. After some searching, he could give Connor a tissue.

"Here. What are you doing like this in a park?"

"Thank you. I was hoping to find you, I wanted to go back to Markus, but something inside stopped me. I don't know why, and while I can now distinguish and cope with my emotions I can't seem to be able to interpret this. Maybe you could help me again with your cards? I'm sorry if I am too dependent on this."

The witch blinked, taking apart Connor's rant in his mind before answering. "I don't need cards for that. Let me ask you... let's say... four questions. Do you consider Markus as a friend?"

"Yes. I would like to call him my best friend, but I don't know if he feels the same strong connection."

"How often are you visiting him?"

"I practically moved in with him."

"He doesn't mind that?"

"He said he liked my company."

"Are you perhaps not going to him right now because you don't want him to see you hurt and worry about you?"

"Oh... I see... So that's what I'm feeling."

The witch chuckled and leaned forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Like I thought. You are in love, Connor."

"Love?" Connor closed his eyes for a moment. "There are 27 different kinds of love. Which do you mean?"

"Och, Connor! Nee, dis muss mor sisch ma gaam! Dis isch mei laam, ischweer!" Alex laughed heartedly, clutching his aching stomach. "Can you figure it out yourself or do you need the cards?"

"I am not sure. I don't want to mess up with Markus, and your cards proved to be quite helpful the last time."

The witch nodded and pulled out his deck. Connor mixed them and placed them in the constellation of four they had the last time.

"Remember that the cards only reflect your inner self. They don't predict the future, and you always knew the answers deep inside yourself." Alex said as he turned the first card around. "And look at that, your troubles are about love!"

Connor frowned a little in annoyance. The definition of the word love was too vague for him and that bothered him.

"Your inner wish... is a realisation. A view from above is needed, looking at the issue as neutral. And on the outside, you're showing commitment, you are doing your best and giving it all where you can."

The witch turned the last card, smiling at it. "If you listen to your heart, clarity will come and show you the way. Do not pretend to not know the answer to your problem."

Connor stared down to the ground, his LED flickering yellow before he let out a breath.

"Nu sache doche nu ma ob du denn nu als freind magscht oder a dei gusch a seene dricken dädst?" Alex asked frustrated. "Braachst dis off hochdeitsch?"

"No, I understand your dialect. And... I think I love him in a more romantical sense..." Connor said, the last sentence almost a whisper. "What will I do if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Raan, saufn, mache es doche wie de leit." The witch waved him off. "But do something."

The android smiled to himself and stood up. "Thank you, Alex. You were a big help."

"I know."

"Can I somehow repay you? Do you need a place to sleep for instance?"

The witch shook his head and gestured to his bag. "I'm going home soon, so there is no need. I hope the best for you, Connor. Maybe take some vacation in germany one day, my mother would take you in, I'm sure."

"I see. Goodbye, Alex."

"See you, even if it's in a far future, when I have to find out if androids do have a soul and join the afterlife." Alex answered with a wink.

Connor went for a handshake but decided against it, hugging the witch before he finally went to Markus.

\- ~ -

He opened the door as silently as he could, looking around to locate the other android. He found him in the atelier, painting.

"Hi Markus." Connor greeted, an uneasy feeling spreading in his chest.

"Hey-" Markus turned and his jaw dropped, his brush and palette falling to the floor. "Shit, what happened to you?!"

In a matter of seconds were Markus' hands on his face.

"Con... We have to get you fixed!"

"M-Markus, it's fine, I-" the brunette tried to fight off the hands checking his face.

"It's not!" Markus insisted. "What even is this black stuff on your tongue? Shit, you're covered in it! And you're bleeding everywhere!"

The older android dragged him to the bathroom, mindful of any other injuries he could have.

"It's soot. A shower should wash it off." Connor explained. "Markus, really, there is no rush. It looks worse than it is."

"You're hurt. That's bad enough for me." 

Connor was sat down on the closed toilet seat and left alone for barely a minute as Markus ran around the house to get his repair kit and fresh clothes.

He used the time to close his eyes and reflect on Alex's words.

_"But do something."_

_'I just hope he feels the same...'_

Markus rushed back into the room and kneeled down in front of Connor. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Markus, it's fine."

A thought then crossed his mind, that was so highly inappropriate, that he had to try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger... sorry my dudes...!!
> 
> Also, if you can find out what Alex was talking about when speaking his mother language you will get... uh... something fucking great, because not even germans understand this german dialect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter already??  
> Yes, my sons and daughters. Yes. I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Maybe something like an epilogue will follow, but I don't know.

Connor took off his jacket, untied his tie to let it slide to the floor, and reached down to take off his shoes. Then, he stood and slowly took off his remaining clothes, analyzing Markus' reactions.

> scanning RK200 #684 842 971 . . .  
> increasing stress level detected  
> increasing heat detected  
> activation of higher cooling setting detected

The brunette ran his hand through his hair to push some loose strands back again and wiped some thirium from his nose, staring at Markus.

> malfunctions of biocomponent #8451 detected  
> increasing speed of thirium pump detected  
> reconstructing field of view . . .

Gathering he data he wanted, Connor blinked and looked away again. He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door before turning the water on.

Connor let the water rinse off the soot and thirium he was covered in, silently grinning to himself.

"C-Connor?"

"R'argh?" he asked, mouth full of water.

"I-I... uhm..." Markus stuttered. "S-Sorry for asking but... I didn't know you had... you know."

Connor turned his head from the stream and emptied his mouth. "That wasn't a question, Markus. But to clear your confusion, I was designed to always accomplish my mission. No matter what that takes to do so."

A noise stuck in Markus' throat at that.

"But, so far I never had to do these kind of... services."

Connor could hear a relieved sigh from Markus and felt his thirium pump regulator skip a beat. He made sure that everything was clean before he turned the water off and opened the glass door.

Markus looked at him, seemingly flustered.

The younger android was still grinning as he dried himself off with a towel, mindful of his little cuts and wounds. Then, he sat back down on the toilet seat and pointed at the repair kit. "Would you help me with that?"

"O-Of course!" Markus snapped out of his daze and gave Connor the kit after taking out some tools he needed.

A comfortable silence spread between them as they worked. Markus eventually moved to repair Connor's nose, holding his face with his free fingers.

"There. Did we miss anything?"

> searching for damages . . .  
> no result found

"No..."

Markus tilted his head in confusion. "But?"

Connor almost told him, almost had the courage, but backed out in the last second. "But... I am naked. Could you give me my clothes?"

"Sure." Markus answered, a little suspicious of the answer, but complied. He watched Connor dressing in the sweatpants, shirt and hoodie he picked out and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Connor smiled back and let himself be guided back to the atelier, falling together with Markus into the huge beanbag they recently bought.

"Markus?"

"Yes?"

"Can I..." Connor looked away. Now or never. Just follow the protocol, nothing can go wrong. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Con, of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"Are you in love with me?"

Markus gasped a little, freezing up. He stared with wide eyes at Connor, not knowing how to answer, but eventually decided for the truth.

"I... Yes. I'm in love with you, Connor."

"Good." the younger android simply said before pulling the other into a kiss. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Wh-what?! Con, you..."

Connor chuckled, a noise that was way too rare according to Markus.

"I feel the same. So far, I like this emotion the most."

"You have no idea how happy you make me saying that." With that, the older pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

\- ~ -

The monday after, was Connor arriving at work and was surprised to see Hank follow soon.

"You're early, lieutenant."

Hank waved it off and sat down at his desk across Connor's. "Yeah, well, I'm curious. How did your mother hen react when you finally got home?"

"Markus was... worried. And sad." Connor looked away, staring at his hands. "But I think I know now what you meant on friday."

"Oh thank the gods." Hank sighed in relief. "I really didn't want to give you the talk about love and the birds and bees. What happened?"

"It is a rather long story, but now we are in a relationship with each other..." Connor looked back to Hank to see him grinning.

"Hah, I knew it. Already had a feeling when I visited you two, but from what you told me the last days... you're totally in love, kid. So, how far did you two go?"

Connor felt his systems run a little hotter.

The lieutenant just grinned wider at the sight. "Just teasing, son. Please don't tell me details about your sex life."

\- ~ -

Connor getting reading to leave after his shift when Gavin walked up to his desk.

"Hey plastic fuck, anywhere you want to go? I have a lot of paperwork that-"

"Excuse me, detective-"

Hank raised an eyebrow, watching the scene from his own desk.

"-but I have finished my work for today and am about to take my leave. I don't know what _your_ intentions about the rest of this evening are, but I'm sure you can handle your paperwork."

"Oh yeah? What is so important that you think you can go, fuckface?"

"Detective Reed." Connor stared him down. "Unlike you, obviously, I have a sex life. Now if you could excuse me, there is someone waiting for me in bed. Maybe you will one day get lucky as well, but according to my calculations the chance is rather low. Good evening, sir."

Gavin blinked, shocked to his core. He turned to see Connor confidently walking past him to the doors.

"Y-You... what.. You fucking plastic bitch!"

Connor stopped one step from the door, smiling sweetly at Gavin. "Can I ask you a personal question? Is your ass jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?"

As he left, he could hear Hank cheering at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, maybe leave something nice <3  
> And I'm always happy to get constructive critics!


End file.
